Please don't leave again
by XxDailyDreamxX
Summary: After Liddell awakens from her "dream" on the path to Babayaga's house, she's dazed and hasn't the slightest idea what was real and what wasn't. She remembers only her friend, Loue. Liddell refuses to speak till she finds him. But what will she do then?
1. Promises

Promises

_After Liddell awakens from her "dream" on the path to Babayaga's house, she is dazed and hasn't the slightest idea what was real and what wasn't. All she can remember are the strange group of people and animals that were servants under... Queen Alice, wasn't it? A strange man with a top hat, a cocky teenage boy with rabbit ears, a mouse in a teacup the rabbit boy would always carry around, a rained, curious rabbit that would burst into song, and a vampire. The others were hazy in her mind but she could never forget the vampire, her loyal friend, Loue._

Rated T for violence later on and stubborn puppy love.

I don't own A Witch's Tale or any of the characters. I own only the story and wish I owned the characters. **_WARNING: _**I have twisted Liddell's personality into a form no one would recognise if it bit their nose. But don't worry! After a chapter or two I'll have her back being her original stubborn, bratty, selfish, cocky, and fun self. I got the idea for a silent character from a fan fiction that I read that included the main character refusing to talk. Forgive me sensei! I'll take it down and re-write it if you want me too! Ahem... Without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of my first fan fiction! (Yes, the layout is confusing and crappy. I'll fix the ratings, chapters, and previews later.)

* * *

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like, was any of this for real or not?_

Liddell wondered as she sighed and sat down on her bed so she could put her stockings on. A ancient book lay beside her on the bed, a book she was positive she had brought back from her journey to restore peace to the kingdoms after accidently released the Eld Witch. Liddell had discovered the book in the book in the library and "borrowed" it to try to find out exactly what happened. It was all she had to remember the events that had happened, they seemed so long ago. It had only been six months but to Liddell, it felt like a lifetime.

She sighed and slipped on her black heeled shoes before standing up and looking in the mirror. Liddell had somehow taken to wearing her hair down and having her bangs hide half of her face. Her eyes looked calmer since she had her experience, they no longer held the mischievous gleam that her curiosity caused. Liddell had grown extremely calm and was now known to almost always be seen staring off into space, reading her book, or studying. Liddell. Studying.  
As shocking as the fact that Liddell was now studying and advancing in all her magic classes, none of her new good habits were as shocking as the fact she would no longer speak. Before she claimed to leave, she wouldn't shut up! Kitty and her other classmates would try several attempts to make her talk, but to no avail.

She wasn't emo, she wasn't depressed or a freak, she just retreated into her mind to think. Liddell repeatedly thought of the events that had occurred and struggled to remember the details she had forgotten. She found that people didn't care if she talked or not. In the beginning they were merely curious. While Liddell remained silent, Kitty acted as her translator. Or... So she tried...

"Liddell! Liddell! Guess what?!" Kitty squealed while she threw herself into Liddell. The neko had her ears perked up and her tail was swaying in a happy manner. Well, Kitty was in the glomp-stage. Liddell was in post-glomp trauma and lie on the floor stiffly. She gave the hyper-active neko a look that seemed to say _'you frighten me profusely.'_ Kitty only laughed. "I don't know what that means but we have a new classmate starting today!"

The blonde witch struggled to shove her friend off of her and stood up before tilting her head as if to say _'Oh, really now?' _Kitty nodded furiously and snatched Liddell's gloved hand, proceeding to drag her down the stone corridor in the direction of the classroom. "Yeah! He's so hot! Can I call dibs?" She asked, her head was looking over her shoulder while they ran to their next class.

Liddell smirked, _We'll see. It's strange though... We don't have many male students at the academy. I wonder.... _She was deep in thought while her friend continued to jabber with no intention of stopping any time soon. While attempting to block out the noise, her thoughts drifted back to her time at the castle. _Loue... Where are you? _Liddell sighed out loud.

Suddenly, two faces flashed in her mind's eye. One was a gentle, sweet looking girl with blonde hair and a pink dress. The other was of a girl around the same height as the other girl. She had light blue hair, almost the color you would think of when thinking of ice. She had a dress that varied in shades of blue.

The two girls were facing each other and holding hands with their foreheads slightly touching. They looked so different, yet so alike. _I know them... But how?_ She creased her eyebrows in confusion. She focused on the image in her mind and shut her eyes tightly in a painful attempt to remember. Alas, the picture had escaped her mind just before she thought she knew.

"Liddell? Liddell? Hellooooo? Are you ok? It's time for class!" Kitty waved her hand in front of Liddell's face to get her attention while hopping up and down. The witch's violet eyes widened in surprise and she took a step back before taking Kitty's hand and having her practically rip her arm out of its socket. "We get to see the new guy this period! I call dibs on talking to him first!" She laughed.

Liddell merely smirked in amusement. _Like I could even if I wanted too._ The young girl thought._ I might say something soon. It'll depend on how I feel or how much I've remembered. Maybe I'll speak up after sneaking a bat into the girl's changing room. I still don't understand how those snotty girls could ever hate bats! _She began plotting her next scheme and failed to notice when Kitty pushed her down into her seat.

A loud crack brought her back to her senses. Almost every student clapped their hands over their ears in pain as the sound echoed around the room. "All right, now that I have your attention I would like to make a announcement." Miss Karinasi said as soon as the children had quieted. A loud groan filled the classroom. Everyone was getting ready for yet another boring lecture except for Kitty and Liddell.

Kitty bounced a bit in her seat while Liddell had her nose buried in the ancient tome. The impatient neko slammed the book shut and pointed toward the front of the room. Liddell held the book to her chest and sighed in a annoyed way. "Come, come now. I think you will enjoy the news I have for you today. Starting from this point on, you will have a new classmate." Miss Karinasi said calmly, as if she could care less.

At the words "new" and "classmate", the whole class now snapped their attention to the front of the room. Except for Liddell who was now reading her book again. She had the energy to do anything, but the attention span to do almost nothing. Kitty once again took away the book and shot her a glare that said do-that-again-and-I-will-burn-it. The blonde glared back and hissed under her breath while snatching the book away. Her eyes waveringly traveled to the front of the room. When she saw the boy who stood there she felt her heart stop.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Miss Karinasi said and took a step back. A murmur swept through the room. The silver haired boy had his hair in his face. He was rather tall so it was hard to believe that he was a student. Liddell knew the truth. Her throat ached with a unfamiliar pressure, she wanted to scream in joy, sorrow, confusion, anger, and every other emotion that could ever be felt.

The man shifted his cape a bit so he was not as hidden. He brushed his hair out of his eyes to reveal blood red irises. He smiled, showing a set of fangs. "Hello, I will be spending the next few months at this school for... Classified reasons. I hope I get along with you all. My name is Loue Heart. " He said, not shy or nervous at all. Loue tucked a lose strand of hair behind his pointed ears.

What happened next , Liddell didn't know. She felt her heart pulsing abnormally fast. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and tears begin to well in her eyes. It was him. After all this time, Loue was back. Liddell bit her lip. Her face flushed when he locked eyes with her.

Clearly, the vampire had not expected to see her either. His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes were filled with shock mixed with delight when he saw her. "Alright, Mr. Heart please take a seat next to Miss Mahoutsukai." The teacher ordered. Loue paused for a moment before he walked up the aisle, past the whispers, and sat down next to Liddell.

Liddell stiffened when Loue sat next to her. She had been wanting to find him for so long, wanting to know what happened, searching for clues for so long she had failed to think of what she would do after they met again. Loue turned to the flustered young witch and his crimson eyes softened. "Liddell..." He whispered so softly it was barely audible.

Liddell did the only thing she could do. She stood up at a violent speed, knocking the chair over in the process. Liddell was clutching the tome so hard her knuckles turned white. She turned around and ran.

* * *

Yeah, yeah. I know I suck at pacing. This is only the first draft so check back often because I will be upgrading and adding new chapters. If you have any ideas for the story, comments, tips, or suggestions, please let me know! I'm willing to accept any criticism as long as it's constructive and not hateful or insulting. Oh, and if you see any names you don't know in the writing, I made them up. There will be a few of my own characters later on. I will probably update quickly if I get any positive reviews at all. I am very sorry this chapter was so short, it's only the prologue!


	2. Through the looking glass

I've searched for so long... What now?

_After Liddell awakens from her "dream" on the path to Babayaga's house, she is dazed and hasn't the slightest idea what was real and what wasn't. All she can remember are the strange group of people and animals that were servants under... Queen Alice, wasn't it? A strange man with a top hat, a cocky teenage boy with rabbit ears, a mouse in a teacup the rabbit boy would always carry around, a rained, curious rabbit that would burst into song, and a vampire. The others were hazy in her mind but she could never forget the vampire, her loyal friend, Loue._

Rated T for violence later on and stubborn puppy love. Also includes swearing.

I now own A Witch's Tale. I talked with Alice and she was cool with it.  
Psh. I wish.  
So here is the second chapter. I've had quite a few chapters typed up for a while so I'll post another every day or so. Well, it's not _a lot_ of chapters, only around three though... But I'm still working so please be patient with me! Presenting chapter two! Oh! Wait, before that. I have been told that there is a second part to A Witch's Tale! WOOT! But now I have to play up to that part again so please be patient while I find out the rest of the storyline. I will continue to update though. The next few chapters will be a bit awkward because I have brilliant plans for the future but I can't think of the present... Ok, no joke this time. Introducing chapter two!  
~*~

_Sometimes I just wish I could scream at you, and tell you how you made me feel._

Liddell's heels clacking echoed down the corridor while she ran across the tile. Tears welled up in her eyes and blurred her vision. When she ran past the pumpkin lanterns near the gate they called out "Liddell! Wait! Where are you going?"

She ignored them and continued to the student dorms. As soon as Liddell reached her dorm door, she threw it open with a loud _BANG_! She then shut it with the same amount of force. Liddell hissed in what surely would have been a groan before throwing herself on her bed and shoved her face into a pillow. What was wrong with her? After trying to find something that would lead her to the castle. Any hint at all that would help. But now she was running away? _What the fuck? _She screamed mentally. Her hands were clenched into fists so tightly that her nails dug into her skin, almost bringing blood to the surface of her palm.

Liddell lay there for a few moments, enjoying the silence before sighing and walking over to her mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. Eyeliner streaked her face in coal black streams down her cheeks. She rubbed her eyes and hiccupped, her breaths coming in quick gasps. _Why can't I control myself damn it! I need to go back but I can't! _Liddell groaned inwardly. She leaned forward so that her forehead touched the looking glass. The cold glass felt good on her burning skin. She sighed again, fogging up the mirror.

There was a sudden "Ahem," as if someone was clearing their throat right in front of her. Liddell jumped back in surprise. _Inside _of the looking glass was the upper half of a man. He was dressed in a black suit with a light purple shirt underneath. The inside of his coat was also purple, only a darker shade. "Bonjour, young miss." He said and tipped his top hat. He looked up at her from under the brim of his hat with two maroon eyes that caused her to shiver. The man smirked and straightened his hat again. "Why whatever is wrong, miss Liddell? Do you not recognize me?" He asked, pretending to look hurt. His eyes said otherwise as they sparkled with a smile. There were two tattoos, one under each eye.

As much as she wished she didn't, Liddell knew who the man was. She recognized just barely from her dreams of her past adventures. The Mad Hatter.

"Ah, so I see you do remember me! How delightful!" The Hatter smirked again and leaned forward. He came out of the looking glass as easily as anyone would step over a low window. Liddell took a step back in alarm. The man snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her forward, causing her to glare at the man and dig her nails into his arms. _If looks could kill, please let that moment be now! _She wished and hissed. The Mad Hatter simply laughed in amusement.

"I see you still have that nasty temper. My, my, what are we ever going to do with you?" He asked and raised his hand. Liddell heard the door behind her lock with a flick of his hand. Her eyes sharpened into slits and she flailed wildly in an attempt to reach the tome. _What the hell does_ _he want? Let me go! _The Mad Hatter chuckled at her struggling and released her. "Don't worry, you'll be back soon enough. Queen Alice demands it." He whispered into her ear. As soon as she had been released, Liddell snatched the book from her bed and opened it to the most dangerous spell she had, Halloween.

Another chuckle passed the Hatter's lips. He stepped backward, "Au revoir." He smiled before entering the mirror and vanished.

Liddell threw the tome at the mirror in anger and frustration, causing it to crack.

"Liddell...?" Kitty asked at the front of the door to their dorm. She could hear a voice talking inside. A man was speaking to another person that was on the other side of the door. Next to her was Loue, whom she had dragged back with her because of Liddell's earlier reaction to him. The vampire narrowed his eyes at the voice he heard. Kitty heard the man say "Au revoir." and then the sound of breaking glass.

"Liddell!" She shouted and struggled to unlock the door. It swung open a second later to reveal Liddell standing in front of the dresser and mirror, breathing heavily. Her body shook with anger and she clutched the tome in her arms. "Liddell...?" Kitty asked quietly and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Liddell quickly spun around to face the person who had touched her with her hand held up with the tome, ready to chuck it at whoever was there. When she saw it was Kitty her face softened and her arm dropped to her side. Her gaze swept across the room before resting on Loue. She turned again to face her roommate and hissed, her lips moving but no sound coming out. Kitty looked in alarm at Loue, to Liddell, and then back to Loue again.

"Um... I have some homework to do so I'm going to take off and leave you two alone for a while. Ok? All right. Mad cool!" She exclaimed and rushed out the door, not bothering to be gentle with it.

Loue and Liddell stood and stared at the door in confusion for a moment after the neko had made her escape.

"Liddell... I'm so- Ow! Hey!" Loue yelped. Liddell had grabbed her umbrella and was proceeding to beat Loue with it. "Ow! Hey that hurts- STOP!" He shouted and held his arms in front of his face to protect himself. Liddell gave him one more good wack before setting the umbrella down and smirking. _There. Now I feel a little better. _She thought.

The vampire glared at her. "Okay, I understand why you're upset. But there was no need to hit me that hard! That fucking _hurt!_" he whined. Liddell just continued to smirk and placed her fists on her hips and looked at him as if to say _'Well? Better start explaining or I'll beat the life out of you.'_

"You're awfully rude..." He sighed. Liddell narrowed her eyes, _and you're awfully ugly! _she thought before punching him in the arm. He cringed. "Why haven't you spoken yet? Last time we met I couldn't get you to shut up!" He exclaimed. Liddell reached for her umbrella and Loue put his hands up.

"I ha-haven't talked b-b-because I didn't feel like it!" She tried to shout. Her throat stung after so many months of not talking and her voice was harsh. Loue furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her for a moment. "Well? Why the hell did you leave?" Liddell asked in a scratchy voice. Loue sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't have a choice. Alice demanded it. She isn't dead, you know." Loue tried to explain to the impatient young witch. "I spent around the next three months watching over you secretly and then the next few months convincing her you were ready."

"R-Ready for what?" She asked and rubbed her throat. Damn. Who knew that speaking could hurt so much?

"I'm not allowed to say... But the Queen has approved and you are to come back to the gate room." Loue said quietly. His eyes locked with hers for a moment. Liddell felt the blush creeping up her neck again. She gulped and spun around quickly.

"Fine. It's not like I want to or anything but if Queen Alice asks for it..." She rambled while she got herself a glass of water. After she had finished drinking, Liddell picked up the tome and Dayna. "I'm bringing Kitty this time." She sniffed and walked out of the dorm.

"Wait... What?" Loue asked in a slightly startled voice. He ran after the witch "Liddell! Wait up! What do you mean you're _'bringing Kitty'_?"

Liddell turned to him and sighed. "I. am. bringing. Kitty. with. us." She said slowly before turning and walking in the direction of the library once more. Loue stood there in confusion for a moment before coming back into reality in shock, "Wait! She can't come! Liddell!"

Kitty was sitting in the library with her chin resting in her hands while she stared off into space, pondering how Liddell and cute new student had met, when the door to the library was thrown open again. "What is it with people and doors today?" She hissed and whirled around in surprise. Before she had a chance to react, Liddell had grabbed her hand and dragged her, as well as Loue, out of the library and down to the path to Babayaga's hut.


	3. Are you ready?

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch.

_After Liddell awakens from her "dream" on the path to Babayaga's house, she is dazed and hasn't the slightest idea what was real and what wasn't. All she can remember are the strange group of people and animals that were servants under... Queen Alice, wasn't it? A strange man with a top hat, a cocky teenage boy with rabbit ears, a mouse in a teacup the rabbit boy would always carry around, a rained, curious rabbit that would burst into song, and a vampire. The others were hazy in her mind but she could never forget the vampire, her loyal friend, Loue._

Rated T for violence, swearing, and stubborn puppy love.

Do you honestly think I own A Witch's Tale? I wish...

Hiya everyone! Thank you so very much for the reviews. I really appreciate it! I recently had a dream about A Witch's Tale. Now I have a lot more to write about from my dream. I have to put me playing the second part of the game on hold for now. *grumbles* It's distracting me from my school work and I'm trying for all A's so I can visit my online pen pal in California or go tag along with my aunt when she goes to Montreal this summer.

If there is anything I must know about the second part to make my story better, please let me know. Just tell me what her amulet(I've been told she has an amulet.) looks like or what it does in as little as possible. If there are any huge spoilers I shall have my friend Dean send his ninja mercenaries after you.

If there are any suggestions or ideas, please let me know!

Anyway, introducing chapter three! Enjoy!  
_

_I know I'm not the most beautiful girl, or the smartest, or at times I'm not the nicest. But that's just because I don't know who to trust, I got hurt really bad and I'm afraid to let nice people in, such as yourself. _

"Liddell? Wah! Where are you taking us?" Kitty meowed loudly and flailed the arm that Liddell did not have a vice like grip on. Liddell shook her head and continued down the school path to the graveyard. The pumpkin lanterns made remarks while the witch dragged her two friends behind her, but she ignored them.

"Liddell, I told you she's not allowed! Alice would-" Loue started but gulped when the blonde flashed him a glare that screamed shut-up-or-die.

As soon as they reached the rusty iron gate, she released the neko and vampire. Liddell took hold on one of the flakey rusted metal bars and tugged. Because the gate was usually so hard to open, Liddell was surprised when it swung open with ease. Liddell fell back into Loue. He caught her and helped her regain her balance. "You okay? I think you're reacting rather o- OW!" He yelped when he was once again hit upside the head with the pumpkin umbrella. Liddell rolled her eyes and strode through the graveyard, not bothered by the ancient and crumbling tome stones in the least.

Loue walked after Liddell, leaving Kitty standing by the gate in a daze. Reality came crashing back and she shook her head vigorously, "W-Wait up!" She yelped and stumbled after them.

Liddell had reached the door to Babayaga's house by then. She banged on the splintered wooden door before throwing it open and marching inside. Babayaga was already faced in the direction of the door. She gave them a stitched grin and ushered them inside. "Well what have we here? Liddell! I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" She asked. An oak wardrobe began to shake violently behind them and something shrieked from within the closed doors. Babayaga huffed and floated over to it, then wacked the side of the wardrobe. "Quiet! Confound it!"

Liddell stomped her foot to regain the old witch's attention. "Hm? Oh yes, what was it that you wanted?" Babayaga asked. Liddell impatiently pointed at Loue, who was currently quite confused by her behavior.

"Liddell? Why have you decided to be mute again?" He asked. His question was ignored though because of the quiet stillness that suddenly crept into the small room. "I see... Well, hello Loue. I believe Liddell is asking me to send all of you to the castle?" She asked and looked over at Kitty, who was shaking and standing near the wall under a rotting wooden shelf that had books and papers stacked on it, the shelf looked about ready to fall on her.

Liddell nodded and put her fists on her hips. Babayaga chuckled. "So you really want to be involved in that mess again? I thought you learned your lesson." She said. Liddell crossed her arms and hissed. "Apparently not..." Babayaga sighed, "Fine, learn it again the hard way. HYAH!" She shouted. Her eyes flashed with a strange light and suddenly the trio were engulfed in white. "Wah! Liddell!" Kitty cried.

A few moments(that seemed like a eternity to Kitty) later, Liddell felt her feet touch the floor of the torture room that had caused her so much excitement the first time she had been sent here. Luckily, she landed softly instead of being hurled into the ground. She immediately regret her last thought when a mass fell on her and sent them both tumbling to the ground. _I spoke too soon..._ She inwardly sighed.

Liddell shoved the object off of her to see that it was a panicked Kitty that fell on her head. Kitty was hissing and spitting in panicked confusion. Her tail was bristled up and she had her ears flattened back.

The witch rolled her eyes and shoved her spazzing friend away from her. Liddell stood up and dusted herself off before she began to wonder what happened to Loue. Her question was answered when she heard a groan from behind the Iron Maiden. Loue stood up, using the maiden for support. "She could of just sent the two of you here on your own. Doesn't the hag know I can fly?" He grumbled and staggered out from behind the torture device.

"Remind me again why you thought it was a good idea to bring her along?" He asked and stared at the hissing neko while Liddell attempted to calm her down. The blonde glared at Loue. She pulled out the tome from god knows where and opened it to a page. The witch formed words with her lips but no sound came out. As soon as the book slammed shut, Kitty stiffened and then relaxed. "Thanks Liddell..." She whispered. Liddell nodded in acknowledgment and walked out of the room.

Kitty attempted to stand up, but her legs gave out from under her and she hit the floor again. "Hello again floor..." She mumbled. The neko felt herself rising and her eyes grew wide when she saw it was Loue that had picked her up. The vampire set her down on her feet and let her use his hand to support herself until the shock of teleporting had passed and she was able to stand on her own again. Kitty felt her cheeks grow warm and looked down. "Thank you." She said quietly. Loue only smiled.

A loud bang caused the two to jump in the air. They turned to the doorway where Liddell was standing with her arms crossed and her violet eyes narrowed. The light that shone in her eye reminded Kitty a bit like... Jealousy? Why would she be feeling that?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Liddell hit the side of the door again to get her attention. She made a motion with her arm to tell the two to follow. Loue sighed and followed the fuming witch, Kitty tagging along right behind him.

Liddell led Kitty and Loue to the hallway before the entrance to the gate room. She took her friends hand and had her stand in the middle of the hallway. Liddell motioned for Kitty to stay where she was and grabbed Loue by the arm, dragging him back into the main hall. "Well?" She hissed.

Loue shook his head, "I'm lost. Why are you suddenly talking again, what do you want, and why is your friend with us?" He asked. Liddell wacked him with her umbrella again, causing him to cringe.

"Can't I be silent if I want to? God. I want to know what Alice wants from me and I brought Kitty because I needed too. Got it memorized?" She hissed. Loue simply blinked. Liddell sighed and walked over to a suit of armor and used it to see her reflection while she pulled out two hair ties and put her hair back up.

She turned back to face Loue and folded her arms, cocking her head. "I'm WAITING!" She said impatiently. Loue shuffled his feet.

"I told you. Remember? I'm not allowed to tell you..." He mumbled and avoided looking at her. Liddell huffed and gave him another blow with her umbrella. "Hey!" He whined and held his arms up.

"If you can't tell me then what the hell am I supposed to do?" She shouted with her fists on her hips. Her loud voice echoed through the castle, causing Loue to cringe. "We need to revisit the princesses again and receive the sigils once again. However, all the gates are still open. Start whenever you wish. You might want to take Kitty to Shadow Town first and explain this to her." He said and walked back to the hall Kitty was in. Liddell fumed and kicked a nearby wall.

Liddell had taken the confused and frightened neko to shadow town. She had spent several minutes calming her down and convincing her friend the shadows wouldn't hurt her.

When Kitty was no longer hyperventilating and failing about, Liddell gave her a tour of the small town. "Wow... So all this was in the bat monument?" She asked. Liddell nodded and led her friend to the exit of the small town. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and then quietly explained the story.

By the time Liddell had finished, her throat felt as if it was on fire. She coughed a few times and rubbed her neck, wincing when she breathed. Kitty had passed the shock of her best friend speaking again and was now processing the information she had just been told. "So... Queen Alice is real, and alive, you've been here before, exedra, exedra, exedra?"

The blonde witch nodded and shoved Kitty through the exit and quickly followed. On the other side, Kitty had lost her balance and hit her head. Liddell arrived standing next to the Oceria gate. Kitty mewed and rubbed her head. "Do you find pleasure in hurting me?" She asked. The witch shrugged. Kitty sighed, stood up, an walked over to the gate Liddell was standing next to. "What's this?" She asked.

There was a sudden flapping of wings and a bat swooped down beside them. In a puff of smoke, Loue had taken the place of the bat. Kitty gawked and Loue shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, I can change into a bat. Liddell, are you sure you want to go to Oceria first? I thought you would go to Al'Sahra." He asked. After he transformed, Loue's hair had been messed up, causing him to look rather lopsided. Liddell snickered silently before nodding.

"All right. Don't be complaining to me later about Aquell..." He sighed and motioned for the two girls to enter first.  
~*~

Yeah, yeah, I know I took Axel's "Got it memorized" line. It seemed suited for that sentence. I think I'm coming down with something so I'm sorry if this isn't a very good chapter. I can't get the words out without it sounding awkward. But now that I'm moving on to the kingdoms, it should flow more easily. Is it just me, or does the Mad Hatter remind you a bit of Axel? Go look at the picture. They both have spiky red hair and tear like tattoos under their eyes. It's either that or I'm crazy.

Random fact: I just found out earlier that if you shuffle the letters around in my name, it spells "Unreal". If anyone can guess my name, I'll give you a cookie.


	4. Aquell

It's show time!

_After Liddell awakens from her "dream" on the path to Babayaga's house, she is dazed and hasn't the slightest idea what was real and what wasn't. All she can remember are the strange group of people and animals that were servants under... Queen Alice, wasn't it? A strange man with a top hat, a cocky teenage boy with rabbit ears, a mouse in a teacup the rabbit boy would always carry around, a rained, curious rabbit that would burst into song, and a vampire. The others were hazy in her mind but she could never forget the vampire, her loyal friend, Loue._

Rated T for violence, swearing, and stubborn puppy love.  
Also, I'm very sorry about the weirdness of this chapter! I've had the idea in my mind for a while and couldn't get to sleep until I wrote it. So that, and lack of sleep cause me to write so weirdly... Heh...

I _could_ say that I owned A Witch's Tale but that would be a lie.

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you all and would like to give you a cookie. But alas, this is the internet so I cannot. Just know you have my gratitude. This chapter is rather confusing but I'm in a conflicted sappy mood right now so I'm going to have a few embarassing scenes in this chapter. Oh! J'la, I loved the drawing you drew for the fanfiction! I'll see you at school later! And to The Spiked Dragon, I had forgotten all about Nero! You're right! Now after I finish the second ending of A Witch's Tale I'm going to have to go searching through my room from My World, My Way. That or finishing Kingdom Hearts… Also, I'm sorry for the lack of Kitty in this chapter. I'll make up for it. Anywho, Here is chapter four!  
_

_Everyone is always asking me what's wrong... But I don't even think it makes any sense, it's just... My heart hurts..._

Memories of Aquell suddenly flooded Liddell's mind. She grimaced at the thought of the preppy mermaid and her affection for Loue. "Liddell...?" Kitty asked in a worried tone with one hand extended out to her friend. Liddell shook her head to clear her mind before stepping through the gateway.

The trio was engulfed in light as soon as they touched to doorway. Liddell was greeted by the scent of the salty ocean and the soothing sound of the ocean waves lapping against the shore. She would have been relaxed except for the fact that there was a large mass clinging to her and hissing like a wild cat. Well... That was partially right. Kitty was once again in spazz mode and was clinging to Liddell, who was forced to hold her up away from the water. Loue dusted off his shirt and then looked up at the two friends, puzzled. Liddell hissed back at Kitty and dropped her on the sand. The neko immediately yowled and leaped back further up the shore.

"Might I ask what the problem seems to be?" Loue asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Kitty scrambled up and hid behind him.

"Liddell... Why didn't you tell me we were GOING NEAR WATER?" She yowled, causing Loue to flinch from the volume. Liddell simply shrugged. Kitty put her fists on her hips. "W-Well, I'm going back to the room... Thing... Whatever!" She growled and rushed through the exit. Liddell and Loue paused in confusion and blinked after the frazzled cat had yet another episode.

"Cats are afraid of water... I guess I forgot." The witch smirked. Loue sighed and rubbed his forehead with his eyes closed.

"Did you forget, or did you pick this kingdom for a reason?" He asked and looked at the blonde with one eye. Liddell smirked and shrugged, but struggled to hide the blush that was threatening to creep up her cheeks. Loue looked at her in confusion. "Well, shall we continue?" He asked. Liddell quickly nodded and opened the tome up to a page with water spells.

"Let's see... There! Alright, Onwa- ARGH!" She cried out from the sudden shock of the cold water. Liddell ran out of the water and back on the shore, shivering from the salty waters. "What the hell? That should have worked." She growled and attempted to cast the spell again, with no avail. She only succeeded in covering herself in the water. Loue watched the annoyed with scramble around in a attempt to activate the spell. He had his hand covering his mouth to hide a small smile. Liddell threw her gloved hands up in the air and snarled in exasperation from her failures.

"Well then... Do you want to go back and try a different kingdom? Perhaps we shouldn't be here yet." He suggested. Liddell only glared at him and snapped the book open again.

"No bloody way in HELL would I do that." She hissed while she franticly looked for another spell to substitute for the walking on water enchantment. Another smile tugged at the corner of the vampire's lips while he watched her. Liddell glanced up and caught him staring at her.

"What?" She asked and buried her nose in her book again. He looked away in embarrassment and mumbled an apology. Loue jumped a bit when Liddell suddenly snapped the book closed. "I've got it. Here, hold this and turn around. Don't give me that look! Just do it!"

Loue turned around to give the girl whatever privacy she needed, but not before he patted her on the head and took the book. Liddell blushed furiously. "You know, I wasn't kidding when I said I'd snap your fingers some day." She muttered. Liddell nervously turned around to make sure her friend wasn't looking before undressing as quickly and quietly as she could. The witch took her clothing and tucked it away in a bag that she clung to, all the while blushing furiously. She left only her top and gloves on before she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then walked into the ocean. She hissed because of the shock of the cold water rushing past her skin, but she forced herself to continue wading in until she was about waist deep.

Liddell took the bands out of her hair and let her golden hair fall around her shoulders and her bangs covered one of her eyes like a curtain. She tilted her head back to expose her face to the full moon. Liddell spread her arms out as if trying to grab the night sky. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed. Her lips parted for a moment, and then she chanted in a enchanting voice, " Glass of the sea shine upon me, Eye of the ocean grant me this request, now I am finally free to escape humanity."

The water surrounding Liddell splashed into the air and came back down on the fragile witch with such force that she lost her footing and the water swept her legs out from under her. Loue stiffened when he heard Liddell yelp. The loud splash that followed her yelp was enough to make him whirl around. "Liddell? What happened? And what the hell did you mean 'escape humanity'?" He shouted.

Loue scanned the beach with his eyes, but to his horror, the witch was nowhere in sight. "Liddell!" He loudly exclaimed and ran to the water's edge. He stopped and hissed through his teeth before he was about to step into the tide. No way in hell was he going into running water. Not even for Liddell. It's not like he could without her help anyway. Hell, he didn't even know if she was in there.  
Loue franticly looked around before shouting, "Come on Liddell! This isn't funny!" in exasperation, he slapped his forehead and groaned. However, his eyes snapped up when he heard a giggle. Of _course _this was one of her tricks. Damn it, why had he been worried in the first place?

Meanwhile, Liddell was peeking just above the water and laughing while Loue panicked. She used her new ability to slowly sneak up to the edge of the water. Loue had hit his forehead and she couldn't help but giggle within his earshot. She froze when he heard the voice. Taking the only advantage she would probably have, Liddell jumped out of the water and tackled Loue. "Ha-ha!" She smirked as the startled vampire fell into the water. Liddell quickly swam away from Loue while he sputtered and flailed franticly to get out of the water.

She knew that vampires were harmed by running water, but what he didn't know was that she had already cast the protection enchantment on Loue when he didn't know it. "All right, Liddell where are you?" Loue growled, now sopping wet. The tome, on the other hand, could never be damaged so it was un affected. Liddell giggled again and lazily floated on her back.

"Voila! I told you I'd find a way." She smirked. Before he could question what the hell she had done, Liddell had dragged Loue into the water again. Under the water, Liddell laughed at his stunned expression. She took his hand and swam to the portal leading down to the water kingdom, dragging Loue behind her. While he was being forced under the water, Loue noticed something he had failed to see a few moments earlier. Where Liddell's stocking covered legs would have been, was a dark amethyst-colored mermaid tail.

A moment later they were in a dry underwater cave that the portal had teleported them to. Loue sputtered and coughed, relieved to be out of the water. Liddell had vanished... Again... He sighed and wrung his cape to get the water out. "Liddell? Where are you?" He sighed, still half in shock from the cold water.

Liddell covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. She quickly changed back into her clothes and dismissed the magic bag she had summoned. She slowly crept up behind Loue and tapped him on the shoulder, "Lookin' for me?" She asked. Instead of jumping like Liddell had expected, the vampire swiftly turned around and glared down at the blonde.

"Did you have any intention about warning me of what you were doing? Where did your tail go?" He asked, exasperated and thrust the tome into her arms. Liddell blinked at him in confusion. Was he... Worried about her?

Loue closed his eyes, and in a puff of smoke he changed into a bat. Liddell grinned and walked over to the vampire-bat, who was now currently hanging upside down from a coral branch. She held out her hand to allow the bat to perch on her wrist. She smiled, almost lovingly, at her friend.

"There shouldn't be any monsters around to prevent us from getting to the castle this time. The door to the palace remains unlocked so we won't have much trouble getting to Aquell. Do you remember the way to the castle?" He asked. Liddell nodded.

"'Course I do! I practically memorized the area last time we had to explore the kingdoms." She snorted and rolled her eyes. Liddell walked up to the mouth of the cave and looked down at the rushing pit of salt water below and shivered. "Follow me after I go in. You don't have to look away this time." She said and helped the small bat hop onto another piece of coral. Liddell closed her eyes, stretched out her arms, and leaped into the running water below.

When Liddell first made contact with the water, she felt her heart stop and her mind panic. Her legs turned into a tail and she could now breath underwater, but she couldn't control her body. Water rushed up her nose and the currents flailed her around like a rag doll. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. There was one last strong rush of water before the ocean spit her out into the calmer, open sea. Liddell leaned against a rock wall and put a hand over her chest for a moment, as if to slow her heart down while she tried to catch her breath.

A few moments later, a small black creature was shot out of the cavern, she could only assume who it was. Liddell swam over to the partially stunned bat while holding her book. "You okay?" She asked. There was a puff of... bubbles... And Loue was standing in his vampire form.

"Yeah... I think so..." He gasped, obviously frazzled by the currents. Liddell covered her mouth to suppress a laugh. She noticed Loue stiffen up when he saw her. He bit his lip, Liddell could have sworn his cheeks were a bit pink.

"What's up with you?" She asked, poking the vampire with her umbrella. He flinched and shook his head.

"N-Nothing. Let's just get to the castle and back to the mansion. There's no telling what Kitty will do alone." He stammered and avoided looking at her in the eyes. Liddell tilted her head in curiosity. She looked Loue over and noticed that he kept glancing at her body in mermaid form.

"Pervert!" She shrieked and then hit him repeatedly with her orange umbrella.

Loue flailed his arms in a attempt to knock the umbrella out of her grasp. "I-I am not! OW! Quit hitting me! Liddell!" He shouted. The two continued to squabble in their pointless argument. Meanwhile, a floating smile was grinning at them.

_Merooow_

Liddell paused, her umbrella inches away from hitting Loue on the head again, paused. "Loue... Did you just meow...?" She asked.

"No...?" He responded in a puzzled tone. In a puff of smoke there was none other than the Cheshire Cat sitting on the ocean floor in front of them.

"My, my, my, what have we here? The girl and her pet? How amusing." The cat purred. The Cheshire Cat stood up and circled around Loue's ankles and Liddell's tail, rubbing against them. "Have you grown smarter since your last visit here, child? Wonderland hides it's secrets well, you'll find tons of goodies in the nooks and crannies. Beware little girl, you shall not fare as well this time."

The Cheshire Cat jumped onto a nearby ledge and began to slowly walk away, "The red eyed kid is coming, swinging that silver hair. From a land close but far, moving quietly, in secret." He sang before vanishing in another cloud of smoke.

"What the hell are these guys ON?" Liddell shouted, clenching her fists in frustration. Loue looked at her waveringly, trying to decide if he should calm the blonde down or worry about his own safety and stay put. After a few more moments of fuming over the new riddle that the Cheshire Cat had given her, Liddell glanced over at Loue. "What?" She snapped.

"Nothing." He sighed and waved his hand. Loue transformed into a bat and flapped over to the girl. "Shall we be on our way before anything else happens?" He asked. Liddell nodded and with a flick of her tail, they were off.

The water kingdom was eerily quiet. The vampire and witch had yet to run into a single fish, let alone a monster. Liddell sighed, bubbles escaping her lips. "It's like this place... Died or something. Where is everyone?" She asked. Liddell stopped for a moment and hovered above the sand. She looked around and swam through every cavern that her mermaid body could fit in. No life other than the plants could be found.

"I have no idea. At least you won't be harassed by that shark who fell for you last time." The vampire teased. He laughed when he dodged a blow from Liddell's umbrella. She scowled at him and swished her tail so she turned around, giving him the cold shoulder. Loue closed his eyes and used a coral branch as a perch. "I don't feel any negative energy, and by what we've seen so far, the area seems suited for life." He grumbled, looking at Liddell upside down.

"Oh! Look!" Liddell gasped and swam away so quickly that she kicked up a cloud of sand. Loue blinked after her and decided to follow. Liddell was circling two jellyfish, the father and son they had helped during their last journey.

"Hey! Long time no see! Where the heck is everything?" She asked the smaller jellyfish. The small fish froze for a moment, frightened before he recognized who the strange woman was.

"Oh! Miss! Welcome back! All of the other fish are deeper in. There was a strange liquid that stained the water earlier. It made a lot of fish sick, so everyone else fled to the boundaries of the kingdom. It's gone now though!" He chirped. The father jellyfish pulled his son back.

"Yes, most of the other fish are still hiding. But we're going back to our home now. We really must be going, farewell!" he said in a hurry before swimming away as fast as a jellyfish could, dragging his son behind him.

"Okay...?" Liddell muttered and stared after the two fish.

"Come on Liddell, if that liquid the jellyfish told us about made fish sick, it may have affected Princess Aquell as well." He explained and fluttered around her head. Liddell swat at the bat, annoyed.

"You seem awfully concerned to get to her." She growled.

"And you seem awfully jealous." He replied, smirking at her flustered expression.

"Whatever! Let's just get this over with and go home!" Liddell hissed and swam away quickly so that the vampire couldn't see her blush deepening.

A while later, Loue and Liddell had reached the doors leading to Aquell's living chambers. They had passed quite a few curious fish that were on their way back to their homes. Loue had relaxed, seeing that most of the fish were unharmed. He took this as a sign that the princess was safe. Liddell, of course, turned her nose up at this.

Loue had returned to his normal form and had opened the door. "After you." He offered, holding his arm out. Liddell huffed and swam into the chamber. She stopped and closed her eyes, her tail was replaced with her legs. Liddell stumbled when she first attempted to take a step, still not used to the change. Loue caught her by the waist and helped the witch up. She shooed him away and blushed slightly. "Lemme go!" She hissed.

Loue chuckled and released Liddell, much to her relief. After wandering for a few moments, Liddell heard Aquell laughing and motioned for Loue to follow. They found the princess going through different tops. Her guardian, an octopus, had somehow managed to get stuck in a hat. Aquell was laughing and trying to free her servant. Liddell coughed into her hand loudly to get her attention.

"Loue!" Aquell shouted. She let go of the hat and flung herself at the vampire. They both toppled to the ground from the force of the glomp. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could have prepared something!" The princess giggled and kissed Loue on the cheek.

Loue blushed furiously, "A-Actually, I'm here for an official matter." He stuttered and stood up, helping the princess up as well. Meanwhile, Liddell fumed silently, her eyes narrowed.

Aquell had finally noticed Liddell and smirked, "Well! What a surprise to run into you again! Look at you, you've grown, kid!" She chuckled and pat Liddell on the head. Liddell flailed her arms at the princess to get her away. Loue, and _only_ Loue could pat her head.

"Um... If there is no trouble in the castle, would you please be kind enough to lent us your sigil?" Loue asked awkwardly. Aquell turned around with a flick of her tail and grinned.

"Of course! Why didn't you just say so?" She laughed and used her hand to cover her mouth. The sigil hovered in midair for a moment before flashing a brilliant light and gave itself to Liddell. Liddell put it into her book for safe keeping and looked up, her eyes were slightly less angry than they had been before.

"Thank you." She muttered, refusing to make eye contact with either Loue or Aquell.

The princess smiled and shooed the two to the door, "Well bye bye then! And Loue, let me know before you drop by next time!" She giggled. Aquell kissed Loue quickly on the lips before shutting the door.

Liddell clenched her fists and glared at the door. If her eyes had powers, they would have burned a hole through the door. Loue stood there, stunned. He touched his lips lightly for a moment before Liddell coughed to get his attention. He struggled to hide a smile from the fuming witch. He couldn't help but think her reaction was cute. "WHY are you SMILING?" Liddell shouted and hit Loue as hard as she could with her umbrella. He yelped and moved back. "Whatever... Let's just go back." She hissed.

Back in the gate room, Liddell had her arms crossed and was still glowering about what had happened. Loue smiled weakly and pat her head, "You did a good job. Other than hitting me repeatedly, you finished the task very quickly and efficiently. Well done." He praised her. Liddell blushed and snapped at his hand in a attempt to bite him. Loue laughed, "So vicious!" He chuckled and patted her on the head again.

Liddell remained silent. Loue tilted his head and stared at her curiously. "What's wrong?" He asked. Liddell looked up at him and then looked away, she shook her head and refused to make eye contact again. Loue sighed, "Well, whenever you wish to speak to me, I'll be in the coffin room." He reached out to pat her head again but paused when Liddell glared at him with a do-that-and-die look. Loue laughed softly, "Alright then. Goodnight, Liddell." he smiled. The vampire quickly leaned forward and kissed Liddell softly on the cheek and retreated to his room with a swish of his cloak before she had a chance to react.

Liddell stared at the door leading to the hall. Her fingers lingered near her cheek. She could feel her face heat up but did nothing to prevent it. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breaths came more quickly.

Kitty suddenly burst into the room and glomped the blushing witch. "You're back! Please don't tell me that you have to go to another one of those water worlds." She shivered. "So what happened?" Her friend asked.

Liddell shook her head and looked away, "Nothing much." She said quietly. Kitty tilted her head and was about to say something when Liddell stopped her. "H-Hey, did you pick out a room for us? We can talk there." She suggested quickly. Kitty stared at her blankly for a moment before realizing what she meant.

"Oh! Yeah I did! C'mon!" She laughed and tugged Liddell out of the gate room.

_

TADA! I'm sorry for the weirdness in the Aquell part. There wasn't much to write. Also, are there any tips on how I can write better romance scenes?

I want you guys to vote in the reviews. The next chapter will be the events that happen over night... Day... whatever!  
But after that they're going to Florin. I have two ideas at the moment.  
One, Kitty finds a patch of catnip and gets high from smelling it.  
Two, The Mad Hatter tricks Loue into getting drunk by pouring rum in his tea.

Do either of those sound entertaining or just stupid? Let me know.

Finally, please tell me some ideas for events between doors. I have plans for a crazy overnight thing. I want more ideas other than the ones I have now. Please review and let me know? Please?

See ya!


	5. Nightmares

Nightmares

Disclaimer: Uh... *looks around the room* Nope! I don't own A Witch's Tale!

Warnings: Rated W for What The Fuck.  
Nah, it's rated T for language, stubborn puppy love, and fluff. FLUFFY CHAPTER!

I have some really bad news. The notebook that I had most of the fanfiction written down in is now gone. My brother decided it would be "funny" to throw it in the fireplace and see my reaction.

This is why eight-year-olds should be condemned to hell.

I now no longer have any of my ideas or future chapters so I need to start from scratch. Please submit ideas!  
_

_Welcome to my __**nightmare**__. I think you're going to like it. There'll be some more when you come down. –Alice Cooper_

Kitty took down Liddell's hair and put the bands around her wrist while she smoothed out her hair. She gently ran a brush through Liddell's blonde hair and hummed quietly. Liddell sighed. Kitty might be into hair and makeup, but she wasn't. Kitty cocked her head and looked at Liddell. "So what exactly happened?" She asked, "C'mon. You said you'd tell!" She whined. Liddell shut her eyes tightly.

Damn... I hoped she forgot about that. Liddell thought.

"I told you. We came back, he pat my head, and left. Nothing else." The witch harrumphed and plopped down on the Victorian-style bed she had claimed in the room Kitty had found for them to stay in. The neko pouted and stared at her friend with sad eyes. Liddell ignored her and pretended to be busy examining the patterns in the woodwork.

"I don't believe that. Fine, don't tell me." Kitty sniffed. The blonde shook her head, refusing to make eye contact. "Here Go change then if you're going to act all silent." She said and shoved a bundle of clothes into Liddell's arms and shoved her into the small room attached to the bedroom. It could pass as a walk in closet if it held clothing. Liddell wrinkled her nose when she unfolded the garment. Kitty had given her a dark purple nightgown that reached about the same length her skirt did past her hips.

Liddell felt she didn't really need to change but she knew she would be forced to Kitty fussing at her later on. She shook her head again and undressed. When she slipped the nightgown over her head she felt the fabric settle over her skin and shivered. It felt like she was touching water. Liddell folded up her normal clothes and placed them in a corner. When she stood up her head banged on the ceiling. She cursed and stumbled out. "Who the hell designed these goddamned rooms?" She hissed and rubbed her head.

Kitty giggled and settled down on her bed. She was wearing a longer black nightgown. Where the hell does she get all these clothes? Liddell wondered. Kitty grabbed Liddell's wrist and pulled her down on the bed next to her and resumed brushing her hair. Liddell pouted and crossed her arms. She didn't like being touched.  
Her eyes wandered around the room and eventually settled on the nightstand that was next to Kitty's bed. On top of the old wooden table was a red ace. Liddell picked it up to examine it more closely.

~*~  
"I have scattered a number of cards around the world."  
"But why?"  
"So that you may find them."

She chuckled at the memory and tucked the ace into the tome. Being busy thinking about the Jabberwocky, she hadn't noticed Kitty talking to her.

"-so do you?" Kitty asked.

Liddell shook her head. "...What?" She asked with a confused expression. Kitty rolled her eyes and began using hand motions while she talked, still holding the hairbrush.

"I said, so do you like him?" Kitty asked. She twirled a lock of Liddell's hair in her fingers while she brushed out the rest of her golden hair.

Liddell decided to play dumb for the moment although she knew who Kitty was talking about. "Like who?"

"You know who! Do I have to spell it out? L-O-U-E. Do you like him?" Kitty huffed. She put her fists on her hips and wrinkled her nose a bit in exasperation. "Don't play dumb."

By now Liddell was blushing furiously but she wasn't going to reveal that fact to ANYONE. She didn't even quite know herself. "'C-Course not! Don't be stupid!" She growled and glared at Kitty, whom was frowning at her.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out soon enough." Kitty sniffed, crossing her arms. The neko got off of Liddell's bed in the corner and retreated to her own. "Goodnight." She fumed.

Liddell rolled her eyes. "I love you too." She said sarcastically. Liddell slid under the quilt, curled up, and sighed. She clutched Dayna close to her chest and shut her eyes tightly. Will I get to see Alice again? She wondered. The light that seemed to glow from Alice had reminded her of the warm light that had saved her when she was a small child.

While she was alone and undisturbed, Liddell allowed a worried tear to slide down her cheek before she fell asleep.

(A.N.: Yaaay fight scene. This is a dream by the way. I suck at writing violence so forgive the fact that this is rather short.)  
_"Wah! Queen Alice!" Liddell cried out. She had just witnessed her idol being murdered by the thing she had caused. She tried to run up to where Alice's body lay crumpled on the floor. The Eld Witch snarled and held out her hand.  
"Stop!" She commanded. Liddell was shocked when her feet seemed to become stuck to the marble floor and her legs locked up. "Don't you see? Your idol is dead. You're free. In fact, why don't you come with me? I'm not so bad." The witch chuckled. Liddell could feel tears burning and pooling in her eyes, threatening to overflow. _

_"I'd never join you! I hate you forever!" She screamed. Liddell clutched the tome defensively. After seeing Alice murdered Liddell knew that it would not be easy to capture the witch again. Especially with her own magic. _

_The Eld Witch scowled at Liddell. "Fine! Then come here you little brat! Face your destruction!" She hissed and removed the spell that bound Liddell. Liddell quickly opened the tome and used the first spell she could find. "Lightning!" She cried with her palm facing the witch. The Eld Witch shrieked in pain when the electricity coursed through her body. _

_Unfortunately, Liddell let her guard down when she saw the results of her spell. Without warning, the young witch was thrown into the wall by an explosion. She winced when the sharp, jagged stones that had made up part of the wall dug into her back and slashed through her skin. Liddell stood up, breathing raggedly. Her breaths seemed to be completely devoid of oxygen. Black spots clouded her vision after she got up too quickly. Fortunately, her eyesight cleared up just in time for her to avoid a blow to the head from another explosion. _

_The Eld Witch laughed cruelly and sent a ball of fire in Liddell's direction. She scrambled out of the way just in time. The ball of fire burned right through Alice's throne and left a pile of ash where the grand chair used to sit. Liddell summoned vines using the tome and had them bound the elder woman by her legs. The Eld Witch only smirked. _

_That smirk, however, was quickly wiped away when Liddell scattered explosions around here. The witch sputtered and held up her arms to shield her face from the sharp rocks. The stone slashed at her skin and left trails of blood that dripped down her arms and pooled at her feet. A part of the explosion had caused her wrist to be slit near a major vein, causing the blood to flow much more quickly. The strange thing about this blood was... It was black... _

_Liddell stared in horror at the black blood pooling around the Eld Witch. "I'm not going to lose this... HELL WAVE!" The Eld Witch screamed to the heavens and sent the curse at Liddell. Liddell staggered as she felt her strength become half of what it was. _

_While attempting not to collapse to the ground, Liddell opened up the tome one last time. "FIAGRA!" She shouted. Flames engulfed the Eld Witch, whom was now withering with real agony. _

_"How... Can this be...? I, defeated by a mere child...?" She asked in a raspy voice. "NGHAAAAAGH!" She howled in pain as the flames became black. The smoldering figure of the witch suddenly vanished. _

_Liddell whirled around to see what had caused her to disappear into thin air. She saw Loue, standing on a pile of rubble with the tome in one hand. The book was smoking and there was a slight sizzling noise. "Loue?" She gasped. _

_There was a chuckle behind her. "Well, well, well. Seems a new Alice is born." A voice that she recognized as the Mad Hatter murmured. _

_"What do you mean?" Liddell asked. Her eyes flashed with confusion and anger. _

_The Mad Hatter simply bowed, "Welcome to Wonderland, your majesty." The other servants bowed as well. The March Hare set down the teapot to bow and the White Rabbit seemed to attempt to do the same. The dormouse was sleeping, as always, and the Cheshire Cat purred from his perch on the shoulder of the Mad Hatter. _

_"But... But I..." Liddell stammered and took a step back. She bumped into something and turned around to see Loue standing there solemnly. "Loue...?" She asked. He responded by only patting her head.  
"It was fun, Liddell." He said quietly. Loue looked at her sadly when he saw her eyes fill with tears. _

_"Loue... Everyone..." She whimpered and looked down to the ground, hugging herself. Loue patted her head again and turned away, as if to leave. "Hey, Wait!" She shouted and grabbed at Loue, only catching air. He continued to walk to the door. _

_"I'm sorry..." He said with his hand on the handle of the burnt door.  
"No! Wait!" Liddell screamed at him. Her eyes were burning with tears of anger, frustration, and sadness. "I can't become Queen! I can't replace Alice!" _

_"Queen Alice demands it!" The Mad Hatter yelled at her. His voice sounded as if he was possessed, "Demands it!" He repeated. The other servants gathered around Liddell. She knew she wasn't getting out. She couldn't escape Wonderland if she tried. Her fate couldn't be changed. She clutched her umbrella and Dayna tightly. Liddell looked desperately where Loue had been only moments before. It was empty. _

_Liddell sank to her knees. Her umbrella clattered to the ground. Dayna, in her new golden form, had landed sprawled out as if crying. Liddell raised her hands to her face and covered her ears. "Noooooo!" She wailed._

Liddell gasped when she was awoken by someone shaking her awake. "Liddell. Liddell! Wake up." The person whispered. Liddell blinked rapidly to clear her vision. Loue was sitting on the bed beside her. He looked worried about something. Frowning, he asked, "Liddell… What happened? You screamed in your sleep."

Liddell found herself shaking and breathing heavily. She clung to Loue. He stiffened for a moment in shock. After registering what was happening he wrapped his arms around the frightened young girl and held her close to him. Now it was her turn to be shocked. She wasn't sure why it surprised her so much. He was usually kind to her and was worried when something happened to her. Loue stroked her hair to calm her down, causing her to shiver.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Liddell nodded slightly and didn't let go. Why did that scare her so much? It was only a dream. It's not like it would happen.

_But what if…_ She wondered.

"If you're wondering, Kitty is still asleep. I tried to wake her but she didn't respond." Loue explained and glanced at the sleeping form on the other bed. Liddell snickered quietly. "Well… Since you're okay I'm going back. I don't want to be hit again." He smiled.

Liddell's eyes widened and she grabbed the end of his cloak. "Wait!" She whimpered. Loue turned around and stared at her curiously. She bit her lip and looked away.

Loue knelt down and used his hand to make Liddell look at him in the eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. Liddell shook her head. It had been a while since she had a nightmare. Nothing really scared her except… The thought of losing a loved one.

Loue sighed, "Do you want me to stay here for a while?" he asked. Liddell blushed and attempted to swat at him.

"D-Don't be stupid!" She hissed. He smirked and pushed her over near the other side of the bed that met the wall and lay down. He chuckled when he saw how red her face was. "Fine… I want you to stay… Just don't touch me and stay on your side." She grumbled.

"Agreed." Loue smiled.

Liddell blinked in confusion when she awoke. She felt so comfortable and surprisingly warm. She attempted to sit up when she realized she couldn't move. She rubbed her eyes and blinked again to clear her vision, only to blush and regret the fact that she woke up. Somehow while they slept Loue had ended up embracing her and she had snuggled up to him. Liddell was about to shove him away from her and yell at him when she thought twice about the idea.

Grumbling and still slightly blushing, she decided to leave him alone. If she was going to be stuck like this she may as well get comfortable. Liddell wrapped her arms around his waist and set her head near his chest. The sound of his steady breathing and heartbeat soon lulled her back to sleep. (A.N. Does he even _have _a heartbeat? I'll correct this if not.)  
_

Once again, I am so sorry for the weirdness and shortness of this chapter. I have forget ideas easily and that's why I write them down. Unfortunately, because that notebook is now gone I have lost all future plans. This was originally going to be another authors note but I decided to attempt _something._ Please submit any idea you have! I'm grateful for them all!

What's the magical thing that gets the next chapter up twice as fast? Reviews! If you review I will be more encouraged to go through my memories to possibly find some idea (although I may suffer multiple migraines from it, that's okay)

This story will probably be very slow until the summer. I'm getting buried under school and home. Also I might have insomnia. Oh joy.  
I am sure that there will be another chapter published during spring break. I will try my hardest to make sure of that. Also there may or may not be another chapter during the next few weeks leading up to spring break. It depends on how many ideas I find.


	6. Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hiya everyone! I've been noticing that people will add me to their list but not R&R... Please R&R! Even if it small, it makes me much more willing to write more! I know it's been a while since I've updated but that is due to the destruction of my game and the lack of response. Don't get me wrong, I am flattered by the reviews I have so far. But I know every A Witch's Tale fan is reading this fanfic and the others, so take the five seconds to REVIEW!

I don't own A Witch's Tale or Mordred's Lullaby.  
_

_**Angels are there no matter how much everyone hates you.**_

Liddell mewled and stretched, she swore she felt something tighten around her waist. She blinked and opened her eyes, not fully awake. When her vision came into focus, she saw a face only inches from hers. Liddell's eyes widened when she saw Loue sleeping peacefully in front of her. She could feel the heat radiating off of his lips, that's how close he was.

She took a moment to let her eyes roam over his face, not quite sure what to do. There was a moment of silence. He stirred in his sleep, and muttered something. Liddell stared in shock and blushed.

"Liddell..." He murmured quietly. Liddell shook him gently, trying to wake him as quietly as he could. The vampire groaned and opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. The vampire looked at her with confused, glazed eyes and stared to take a moment to register what was going on. When he saw his arms wrapped around Liddell's waist and her snuggled up to him, he flushed a deep shade of red.

"Liddell?" He stammered, obviously flustered and confused. "Why are you cuddling with me?"

Because of that innocent question, Liddell shoved herself away from Loue and landed on the floor with a thud. She banged her head on the nightstand that was placed next to the bed, sending colors flashing across her eyes. "I was not!" She screeched.

"Well, it seemed like it from what I saw when I woke up." He grumbled and peered over the edge of the bed at her.

"But you moved first! I woke up in the middle of the night and you were holding me!" Liddell protested.

"Then why didn't you make me move?" He asked.

"B-Because! At least I wasn't dreaming of you! You said my name in your sleep!" Liddell retorted, smirking with satisfaction at the look of humiliation on Loue's face.

"I-I was dreaming about telling you to get back on task! Nothing more!" Loue hissed through his teeth. Liddell flinched, somewhat startled by the hiss, but other than that she seemed unfazed.

"Fine!" She huffed before storming out of the room. Loue stared after her and hit himself in the forehead.

"Great, Loue. Real smooth." He grumbled to himself and walked after the young witch.

Kitty suddenly bolted upright. "N-Nugh? Wuts goin' on?" She asked, still half asleep. Loue shook his head and motioned for her to go back to sleep.

"We'll be leaving for the next kingdom soon, get ready." He sighed, closing the old wooden door behind him.

Liddell stormed down the hall and to the gate room. She was fuming at how dense Loue could be. "I guess he really does just think of me as a little kid..." She sighed, leaning against the smooth stone wall and pressed her forehead to the stone, allowing the coolness to soothe her flushed face. Liddell slid down the wall and was now crouching on the floor with her back to the wall.

"I'm not a little kid! I can take care of myself!" She whined and began to think of a plan. The blonde's face suddenly lit up in delight in a way that would have caused anyone near her to fear for their lives.

"I'll show them I can do things myself. Or, at least get started." She muttered to herself and stood up, brushing her skirt off. Liddell ran quickly down the corridor and into the gate room just in time for Loue to see the door close.

"Liddell?" He asked and walked into the room. He arrived just when the witch had vanished through the gate to the earth kingdom. He groaned inwardly as he thought of Florin's main guests, the March Hare, Mad Hatter, and Door mouse. Yet again, weren't they at every world?

Loue rubbed his temples before passing through the veiled gate and into the Earth kingdom with a swish of his cloak.

As soon as Loue had set foot in Florin, he began to panic. The vampire began a mad search for the girl and nearly cried out when he finally spotted her crumpled up next to a tree. He quickly ran up to her and swept her up into his arms. Liddell was breathing and her heart was beating, she was safe. Upon seeing this the vampire let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding.

"Do you know of the Sakura? Such a belle fleur..." A male voice asked behind Loue. He stiffened when he recognized the voice. The voice that belonged to none other than the Mad Hatter.

"What do you want, Hatter?" He asked with venom in his voice. Loue was never known for being violent, but the recent events had him in quite a frazzle. The Hatter tsked in disapproval.

"Now, now. Is that any way to greet your old friend?" He asked with a wide grin. The Hatter pulled the brim of his hat down slightly so it just covered his eyes. "If you're worried about the princess, she's only asleep."

"Good to know, now go away." Loue demanded as he picked up the girl bridal style and began making his way back to the gate. He was stopped by the Hatter who suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Now, now Loue. Why do you keep lying to yourself? You know what you want and are more than perfectly capable of taking it." He said with a smirk in his tone. Loue glared at him with an exclamation of anger mixed with the embarrassment that tinted his cheeks pink.

"I have no such feeling for Liddell. She is a friend and nothing more." He sniffed and tried to walk around the mad man, only to be stopped again.

The man leaned close to the vampire and breathed in his ear, "Your mouth lies, but your eyes say otherwise."

With this Loue's hatred for the Hatter cracked a little, his face became softer. "I'm afraid that someday I may want to hurt her, to take her away and make her mine." He whispered softly while looking down at Liddell's sleeping body.

"If you keep this up, you know what will happen." The Hatter said, "She'll leave again, go away probably never to be seen again. Just as Alice did those many years before." He warned.

Loue had started to walk away again, but froze at these words. After a moment of heavy silence, he replied, "I know..."

Liddell groggily awoke to the scent of Sakura blossoms and the sound of rushing water. She stayed still for a moment, still pretending to be asleep. She could hear two voices, her eyes almost snapped open when she recognized the voice of the Mad Hatter and Loue. She curled up tighter against Loue, slowly though so she wouldn't make herself noticed. Liddell listened carefully to the two men talking.

"She'll leave again, go away and probably never to be seen again. Just as Alice did those many years before." Liddell heard the voice of the Hatter warn. She stiffened, Loue had romantic feelings for Alice? Wait- Why did she even care?

Liddell was snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden silence that thickened in the air. Moments passed before Loue replied, "I know."

She could feel Loue begin to walk again, so she let him continue until she felt they were away from the mad tea man. She pretended to just wake up and stir, mumbling "Loue..." She whispered. Loue jolted to a stop and stared down at the girl in his arms.

"Liddell? Are you awake? What were you thinking, going out here without me?" He scolded. Liddell paid no attention to it and decided to humor him.

"Sorry..." Liddell whimpered, looking down. The vampire gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well... Now that I'm here... I guess we can continue to gather the sigils." He sighed.

"Yay!" Liddell shouted and sprang from his arms, running down the path to the palace like a small child. "Race you there!" She laughed over her shoulder.

Loue smiled gently, she seemed back to her old self. Although this meant she was going to be very put out after she lost the race.

At the castle gates, the two had reached the pillar of the castle at the same time. The two looked at each other for a moment, stared, and then cracked up laughing like little kids.

"Alright, let's go get that sig- MRGH!" Liddell didn't have time to finish her sentence. A invisible force had grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth, dragging her inside. Loue was soon pulled in after by his cloak and arms.

The witch and vampire landed on the ground in a pile after being thrown into a wall in a pitch black room. "What the FUCK?" Liddell screeched, batting her hands at the air. "What are you?"

_"Bad children, bad children. All the lovely bad children!"_ A childish voice sang. The voce seemed to come from all corners of the room. Followed by that voice were a chorus of giggles and a transparent hand yanking at Liddell's hair and trying to undo her top. Liddell flailed her arms more wildly this time to get whatever it was away from her. Loue immediately sprang up and pinned her to the wall, shielding her protectively.

The vampire hissed in pain and snarled when he began bleeding from his arm, where it appeared that he had been bitten. "Go away! What do you want?" She cried out hoarsely, trying to heal Loue.

_"Bad child, bad child, lovely, lovely bad child." _The voice sang again. It was once again followed by many giggling voices. There were things being thrown around the castle hallway. Books were thrown off shelves and torn, china plates were tossed against the walls, tables flipped over. The chaos ensued for what seemed like an eternity, until a much darker and more frightening presence than the children appeared.

_"All of you! Back to your graves! All of you will be severely punished!" _The new spirit roared. Suddenly, many shrikes filled the air. Loue and Liddell felt they were being pushed against, as if people were trying to push them aside to escape something. And just as quickly as it had come, everything stopped.

Pages fluttered to the floor, dishes fell, and furniture toppled over fromwhere the things had been holding them when they left.

With a shaken voice, Liddell asked, "What WERE those things?"

Loue shook his head, "I don't know. But whatever it was, it was beyond my control of the supernatural." He grumbled while helping her up. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Liddell nodded her head, "Y-Yeah, just a little disturbed." She said and shivered. Loue nodded in agreement. A few giggles filled the air once again, causing Liddell to yelp and cling onto Loue. He jumped and wrapped an arm around her.

"Should we continue or come back?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Let's continue."

"FIRE!" Liddell shouted at the shadow creature that had tried to sneak up behind her. Loue jumped at the sudden break in silence and swiveled around to face her.

"Must you be so loud?" He hissed at her. Liddell simply shrugged. "Well, just be on your toes. Who knows where we might end up-" The vampire was cut short when he suddenly fell to the ground, seemingly dead to the world.

Liddell gasped and ran over to him. "Loue! Loue wha-" She started before she too fell to the ground. The vampire and witch lay on the floor, unconscious.

When her vision finally came clearer, Liddell sat up and rubbed her head, "Ow... What the hell?" She muttered to herself, looking around in confusion. She wasn't in the palace with Loue. Instead, she was in a dark room with a coffin in the center. A small boy and a woman, probably the boy's mother, stood next to it. She froze to the spot and daren't move when she saw both of them had red eyes.

"Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, and carry you down into sleep. Child, the darkness will rise from deep, and carry you down into sleep." The mother sang to the boy and picked him up, setting him down in the coffin. The boy with red eyes and silver hair had no expression and simply sat up in his "bed" with blank eyes.

"Guideless son, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that you're father's thief. You won't understand the cause of your grief, but you'll always follow the voices beneath." The silver hair woman soothed her child and lay him down. She began to stroke his silver hair and knelt down next to the boy. Liddell became curious and stood up, slowly walking over to the two. It was clear they couldn't see her.

"Guideless son, your spirit will hate her. The flower who married my brother, the traitor. And you will expose his puppet behavior, for are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty..." The mother continues to sing, comforting her child with the lullaby.

"Guideless son, each day you grow older. Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold. For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul, will die returning the birthright he stole." The boy looked up at his mother and watched her as she sang, still no emotion in his eyes. Liddell gasped as she realized who the boy was.

"Loue!" Liddell cried. She stared in horror at the younger version of her friend before urgently looking at his mother. What she saw caused her to stop breathing and struggle not to scream.

"Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and carry you down into sleep. Child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and carry you down into sleep..." The mother finished her lullaby and continued to hum soothingly until the smaller Loue fell into a deep sleep. The woman brushed her bangs away from her eyes to reveal the face of none other than the Eld Witch.

"Do not disappoint me, boy." The Eld Witch cackled before vanishing.

Meanwhile, Loue was in a world of his own. He woke up the same way Liddell did and was just as confused. White snow surrounded him. Loue examined his surroundings to find himself in front of the gates to the school in which Liddell and Kitty attended. He was confused, seeing as it was only the beginning of fall and snow would not begin to fall for quite some time.

A whimper grabbed Loue's attention and he turned to look for the sound. His eyes widened when he saw a small girl standing next to a suitcase that was almost as big as she was, if not the same height. "Mommy... Where are you?... It's so cold... Mommy! Wah!" The girl began to sob. Loue scrambled up and rushed over to help her, only to find that his arms went right through her.

"It's an illusion..." He said quietly. The girl raised her arms and brought a stuffed cat to her face, using it to dry her freezing tears. Loue froze when he recognized the doll. In the blonde girl's arms was Dayna. Liddell's precious tauth doll. When he examined her more closely, he noticed that the little girl wore her hair the same way Liddell did, and she also had startling violet eyes.

"Liddell...?" He questioned and stared in disbelief. Loue was forced to watch in horror as the little version of Liddell fell over in the snow, exhausted. "Liddell!" He cried, but the scenery changed again.

This time he was standing in the pumpkin pathway that lead to the school from the gates. Loue noticed a girl that also looked like Liddell, but much younger. A boy came up to her and took her spell books from her and threw them to the ground.

"So you're mother left you! Face it! Everyone hates you! She's not gonna come back!" He taunted. A small crowd began to gather around the two.

"No! Mommy just brought me here so I'll learn lots of magic. She'll come back for me! You'll see!" Liddell shrieked, forcing back tears.

"Liar! Liar!" The crowd jeered and shoved the poor girl to the ground next to her books. Liddell picked up her belongings and ran, forcing her way through the mob of people. Loue ran after her, wishing that he could help her, touch her, do anything to get rid of her pain.

"Why did you leave me here? I promise to be strong. Please, come back soon, mom..." Liddell whispered to herself and clutched Dayna to her chest and began to cry.

Both Loue and Liddell awoke at the same time and gasped. Liddell scrambled back and Loue threw his hand to his chest, breathing hard. "What the fuck was that?" Liddell cursed.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it wanted to show us something..." He said quietly and looked away. How could she seem so happy? Did she hide her sorrow behind her mask of stubbornness and arrogance?

Liddell squinted and glared at him, "What did you see?" She asked cautiously, still shocked by what she had seen. Loue looked away from her.

"Nothing. I saw the end of the Great War. I already saw it once." He mumbled a lie and stood up, brushing himself off. "What vision did you have?" He asked.

"Nothing either. I saw Queen Alice die again." She lied quickly and refused to look at him. "Look, let's just continue to look for Princess Kaguya."

Loue nodded in agreement and started their search again.

Just as he left the room, Liddell heard a voice singing _"Bad children, bad children, all the lovely bad children."_ followed by a chorus of giggles. Liddell shivered and ran after Loue.

"W-Wait up!"

"Princess Kaguya!" Liddell yelped at seeing the princess once again imprisoned in the golden bamboo. The dragon guarding her snarled and gnashed its teeth. Liddell reached for the tome but Loue held out a hand to stop her.

He smiled at her confused look. "I'll take care of this. You've fought enough already."

The vampire raised a hand at the beast. Suddenly, a bright flash of light illuminated the room. There was a howl of pain and agony. When the light faded and Liddell stopped shielding her eyes, the moon dragon had vanished. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but was interrupted by a loud crack. They both turned to stare at the golden bamboo.

The golden prison shattered, allowing the princess to escape. Princess Kaguya took a deep breath before smiling at them both. "Thank you, I am once again in your dept." She chuckled, causing Liddell to blush in embarrassment.

"A-Actually, it was Loue who saved you this time, not me." Liddell tried to explain but Loue nudged her. Kaguya looked at them curiously.

"Anyway, Princess. We were wondering if we could have your sigil. We need to collect them all again." He said quickly, changing the topic.

Princess Kaguya nodded. "Yes, it is the least I can do." She said before the sigil hovered over to Liddell and vanished into her book.

Liddell grinned. "Thanks Princess!" She giggled and summoned her broom. Liddell climbed on, both of her legs over the side and tugged Loue on so he sat the same way. He flailed his arms in protest, but she ignored him. "Bye!"

Liddell snickered at Loue, whom was holding onto her for dear life.

"Please, it's not that scary." She smirked, looking back at the terrified vampire.

Loue glared at her. "That's easy for you to say. You're used to this!" He growled.

Liddell giggled, "What, do you not trust me?" She teased, pretending to be hurt. Loue's eyes shifted.

"Well..."

She sputtered at him in anger. "Fine. Be that way." She snarled. Loue smiled slightly for the first time since he got on the broom.

Once they returned, Loue and Liddell stood in the center of the gateway. "Good job." He smiled and pat her head. Both of them were surprised that she didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, whatever. I didn't do anything." She grumbled. Loue shrugged.

"You saw your first vision, it takes a lot out of you to see one. That's why I insisted on fighting the guard." He explained, hoping to calm her down.

Liddell looked to the floor and bit her lip. "Hey... Loue..." She said quietly, changing the topic.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember your childhood? Anything before the Great War?" She asked, trying to seem as innocent as she could.

Loue was shocked. When he racked his mind, he was surprised that he honestly couldn't remember his life before the war. "No... I don't..." He responded. Liddell bit her lip with more force, almost drawing blood.

"Alright then... Goodnight." She mumbled and turned away. Loue reached out to stop her.

"Hey... What happened back there? You didn't really see Alice die again, did you?" He asked. Liddell stood in front of him and didn't respond.

She slowly shook her head. "No, I didn't. But I don't think I can tell you what I saw." She stated simply and tried once again to walk away.

Loue quickly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped at the sudden contact and turned red. "Don't keep building up walls. Some people build you up just to break you down, but some want to help you build back up that trust." He whispered in her ear. His lips accidently brushed against her neck, just below her ear.

Liddell fought back the urge to shiver, but lost. She nodded and rest her hand on his arm. "You could be waiting for a day that won't come..." The witch responded quietly and pulled herself out of his arms and walked out of the room, leaving him standing there.

_'It only hurts when I'm breathing. My heart only aches when it's beating. My dreams only die when I'm dreaming. So I hold my breath to forget.' _She thought to herself as she left her friend standing in the dark.

Later that evening Liddell was awoken from her sleep by someone gently shaking her awake. "Liddell, you were crying again." His voice said quietly to her. She choked back a sob, even though she couldn't remember what the dream was about. Loue sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap, holding her to his chest.

Liddell's body shook as she cried. She buried her face into his cloak to hide her tear-stained face from him. Loue smiled slightly and began to rub her back. When her tears were dulled into hiccups, he lay her down on the bed and lay down next to her. Liddell snuggled up to him with her head under the his chin. The vampire smiled and kissed her hair before falling asleep.

Loue had woken up before Liddell and chuckled at how cute she looked while sleeping. Knowing her, she would never let herself be called "cute" while awake. That would earn a smack upside the head from her umbrella.

He winced at the thought and wriggled out of her arms. When he got out of the bed Liddell whined in complaint in her sleep and hugged the pillow instead. He fought back a laugh.

Someone tapped Loue on the shoulder and he spun around in alarm. Kitty giggled and waved. "So are you two sharing a bed from now on?" She asked and smiled mischievously. Loue blushed, his face turning scarlet red.

"I-It's not like that. She had a nightmare and asked me to stay." He grumbled an explanation, not looking at her.

"Suuuure..." Kitty giggled and rolled her eyes, not believing him. "Hey, I'm gonna wake Liddell up. Stay here." She said and flicked her tail.

"Liddell, wake up!" A hyper Kitty jumped on the blonde. "It's night-"

THWACK. Kitty, who had been on top of Liddell, suddenly found herself on the floor and clutching her red cheek. Loue blinked, unsure of what had exactly happened. The neko looked at Loue.

"SHE PUNCHED ME!"

"And I'll do much more if you don't FUCKING SHUT UP!" Liddell shouted, burring her head under the pillow. "Fucking bitches..."

Kitty whimpered, still clutching her cheek. Loue stared for a moment, his eyes going from one girl to the other, and cracked up laughing.

A few hours later when Liddell was fully awake and Kitty had finished complaining about being hit, the three of them met up in the gate room. The two girls were chatting with each other and laughing at something Loue hadn't heard. He looked at them both.

"Don't you have work to do?" He asked the witch.

"Yeah..." She replied.

"Aren't you going to do it?"

"As if." She huffed and crossed her arms, sending Kitty into a fit of giggles.

"Of course..." Loue sighed and leaned against the gate to shadow town. "So shall we just take the day off? I'm assuming that Florin was the only kingdom affected that badly and you shouldn't use your powers just yet." He said to Liddell.

Liddell jumped up and glomped him, wriggling like an exited puppy. "Do y' mean it?" She gasped. He nodded nervously. Liddell grinned. "Awesome! Hey, watch this." She whispered to him.

"Oh Kitty, wanna see what I brought back from Florin? I think you might like this plant." She grinned. Kitty turned to her and tilted her head curiously. Liddell reached into her bag and tossed a few catnip. Kitty yelped and caught the plant.

She stared at Liddell and asked her in a venomous voice, "Why did you get catnip?"

Liddell smirked, "To screw with you."

Kitty crossed her arms, but continued to sniff the leaves. "You know I hate being used as a cat, right?"

"Yup"

"Then why do you keep doing it to me?" Kitty screamed at her, inhaling the plant.

"Because it's fun..." She giggled.

Kitty held the catnip up to her nose and breathed in the scent. "HOLY SHIT this shit smells good!" She laughed maniacally and toppled into Liddell, hyperventilating. "Hey, hey, hey, Liddy."

"What?" Liddell sighed at the nickname.

"Hi!" Kitty exclaimed, giggling.

Liddell rolled her eyes, "You are."

"YES!" She laughed and rolled over, still huffing the scent of the catnip.

Liddell smirked and tugged on Loue's sleeve. "C'mon. We better leave her alone now." She whispered. Loue nodded, smirking at the neko and followed Liddell out of the gate room.

While Loue was sitting in a chair reading a book, Liddell became bored. She wriggled into his lap and popped up next to him. He simply turned a page. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Nope." She responded.

"Then why are you sitting on my lap while I'm reading?"

"I dunno. I just felt like it." She smiled at him. Loue glared at her and tried to hide his face and stop it from turning red.

"Whatever." He grumbled and turned the page. They sat there for a few moment in silence before Liddell became bored again.

She leaned over to him and nibbled on his ear, going "Omnomnomnom," thinking he would laugh. Instead, what he did startled them both.

Loue whimpered when she nibbled on his ear and shivered. Liddell stopped and stared at him. They both started blushing, Loue looked away.

"S-Sorry..." He grumbled and went to move. Liddell stopped him and continued to stare at him for a few moments before nervously giggling. Loue relaxed at this and smiled back.

He decided to surprise her back and suddenly tackle glomped her out of the chair. Liddell yelped but then laughed and flipped him over so she was on top of him. Loue smirked, "Are you going to let me go or am I going to have to flip you over?" He asked. Liddell let him up and helped him to stand up.

"I'm going to go check on Kitty. See ya later!" She laughed and ran out of the room. Loue stared after her and shook his head, smiling.

Later on, when Loue was walking around the castle he happened to pass the room that Liddell and Kitty were in.

"So do you like him? No lies this time." Kitty asked, obviously calmed down from the catnip. Curious, Loue continued to listen.

"W-Who do you mean?" Liddell stuttered. Kitty sighed.

"You know who I mean! Do you like Loue?" She asked again, exasperated.

Loue could have sworn that his heart stopped. He held his breath and continued to listen.

"Y-Yeah..." Liddell said shyly.

Kitty squealed. "Like or like-like?" She asked, eager to find out more.

"Like-like..." Liddell muttered, causing Kiddy to squeal again.

Loue turned scarlet red upon hearing this. He thought about leaving now, in case he got caught, but decided to stay a little longer.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Kitty yelped.

"What is it?" Liddell exclaimed, unenthusiastically.

Kitty let the long silence draw out before exclaiming, "I dare you to kiss Loue!"

...

Another long pause filled the air while Loue and Liddell let the dare sink in.

"What?"


	7. Hating, hating, loving

Woo! Finally I have the chapter y'all have been harassing me about up! But I'm going to waste some of your time anyway because I can X3. So... What's up, yo? My dad screwed up my computer somehow so I don't know how I even got back on. But I did! Also, I have had a complaint about swearing in my reviews and I would like to apologize for cursing so often. It's not as much as I can see the characters swearing as it is my habit. I curse like Cid "Sit down, shut up, and drink your GODDAMN TEA!"

I swear more in my fanfics than to people online, but be warned, there's almost always swearing in my writing. So sorry about that! Blame the so called "friends" of mine that corrupted my mind at a young age ^^ (If any of them are reading this, I love you guys anyway!)

By the way, you have to tell me if you're okay with short chapters of else I spend weeks agonizing and beating myself up over them. Mmk?

_**If I could be an angel, I'd make your every wish come true, but I am only human, just a girl who's loving you.**_

Liddell stared at Kitty blankly, as if she didn't know what she had meant. Kitty rolled her eyes, "If you really like him, then kiss him!" She stated in a cheeky tone.

Liddell shook her head, "I can't! There's no way he likes me in that way and I couldn't do it even if he did!" She protested.

Kitty glared at her, "And why not?" She asked, "Is it because you're shy?" She grinned cheekily.

Liddell shoved her friend harshly, "Am not! So what if I am? What of it?" She snarled. Kitty only looked at her in amusement. "What's that supposed to mean?" Liddell snapped.

"Oh, nothing." Her friend replied, "I was just thinking that if you didn't do the dare that I would tell him myself!"

In a flash, Liddell had Kitty pinned to the ground, "You wouldn't." She hissed, her voice full of venom.

"Oh, but I would!" Kitty grinned. Liddell glared at her for a moment longer before shoving herself away and stalking off.

"Just don't tell him!"

Loue had scrambled away from the doorframe when he heard Liddell lash out at Kitty for the second time. He had just safely made it to the library and threw himself onto a chair when Liddell opened the door. She looked over at him and bit her lower lip.

"Hey Loue..." She grumbled. He raised his eyebrow and pretended to just now acknowledge her. She stepped forward hesitantly and paused.

"Hello Liddell, is there something I can help you with?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Liddell looked down at the floor. She then quickly moved over to him and sat in his lap, her face inches from his. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"L-Liddell?" He stammered. Loue could feel the heat radiating off of her lips. She wasn't actually going to do it, was she?

She didn't respond. Liddell shivered, leaning forward and gently pressing her lips against his. Loue froze in shock, unable to respond. Seconds that seemed like hours passed before he relaxed and accepted the kiss.

Liddell's skin flushed bright red when she felt him lean into the kiss. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Loue responded by hesitating before lightly placing his hands on her waist.

Shortly after, they broke apart, breathing deeply. Both Loue and Liddell were flushed red from embarrassment and surprise. Loue nuzzled the crook of her neck and closed his eyes. Her lips on his told him more than all her stumbling words.

Both the vampire and the witch cuddled in each other's embrace for a few moments. Then, they heard a crash. Liddell threw herself away from Loue and Loue fell out of the chair and onto the floor. Liddell looked for the source of the sound, her eyes were narrow.

Her eyes finally came across the March Hare, who had been standing in the doorway. His hand was up to his mouth in shock, his eyes wide. A glass ornament now lay on the floor in pieces next to him. The March Hare smirked after getting over his shock. "So the hatter was right. You DO want her. I wonder what he's planning to do with this. Although I daren't question his motives." His ears perked up in interest. "Until then, Adieu."

~*~  
Liddell stormed out of the library in anger, leaving Loue behind in slight shock.

Loue sighed, slumping into the armchair and wishing it would eat him. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to process all that had happened. His face was still flushed and he could feel his lips tingling. God, what was wrong with him?

Another puff of smoke alerted him someone else had just entered the room. He didn't need to turn to see who it was. "Hello, Hatter." Loue sighed.

"Bonjour, mon ami." The Mad Hatter grinned, folding his arms on the back of the chair and looking down at Loue.

Loue shut his eyes, wishing he would just go away.

"So I've received some news from the March Hare... You l'amour Liddell, do you? Doesn't that make you a pedophile?" He teased, making Loue reach up and try to swat him in the face.

"You know that I'm over a thousand years old. Dating a one-hundred year old woman would still make me look like a pedophile." He huffed at the Mad Hatter, standing up from his chair and leaning on one of the many bookshelves.

"_Oui_, but didn't Alice tell you what might happen?" He asked.

Loue bit his lower lip, "I know... I just... I just want to protect her..." He sighed.

Hours later after the madness had calmed down Liddell was back in the her room with Kitty. "Sooo? Give me the details!" She pestered.

Liddell only stared at her. "No."

"Well, if you don't tell me I'll keep bothering you until you do!" Kitty sniffed.

Liddell lay down on her bed and turned to face the wall. "Good to know. Now go away." She muttered.

Kitty pouted. "Pleeeeeease?" She begged.

"NO MEANS NO!" Liddell shouted, suddenly jumping up from her bed. She shoved Kitty out of their room and locked the door before flopping back down on her bed.

"Liddell! Let me in!" Kitty whined.

"Go the fuck away, asshat!" Liddell hissed at the door. Kitty whined again, but the sound was muffled by the thick wood.

"Fine! I'll come back when it's time for us to leave next." She huffed.

Liddell could hear the footsteps walking away and lay still on her bed. Her fingers lightly brushed over her lips, she could still feel the kiss lingering.

When it became dark the three met up in the gate room. Liddell refused to make eye contact with Loue and he looked shifty. Kitty stared at them both. "Um... How about we go to that one?" She asked, pointing to the door of ice. Without further questioning, Liddell stepped through the door, dragging the two behind her.

Instead of landing on soft snow like she expected, Liddell landed in a puddle of slush. She slipped and fell face first to the ground. She attempted to stand up, only to faceplant again. "Hello again, ground." She muttered. Standing up and brushing herself off, she looked around with the others in shock.

"I-It's melting?"

Kitty hissed and tried to claw her way back from Liddell to the door out of the world. "Let me ooooout! I didn't know there was going to be water!" She screamed, struggling to make Liddell let go of her.

"FINE! Go back, coward." She grumbled, letting the struggling neko go. _'Oh shit...'_ She thought to herself when she realized she was now alone with Loue and would have to face the awkwardness.

"So... Should we continue?" Loue asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Liddell jumped from being startled, but nodded and proceeded to follow after him through the melting snow.

~*~  
(I don't feel like writing about the fighting now. You might get that in the next chapter. Sorry.)

-  
EDITING RUUUUUUULES!

I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT AND FOR THE DELAY. I've had a lot going on in my life lately and no matter how hard I try can't think of what to right. Between my grandfather possibly dying and having writers block, I'm pretty pissed off.

SEND ME PLOTBUNNIES. MOAR. I'm trying to save up to buy a new A Witch's Tale game but I'm broke to the point of negative (owing my parents).

So I need your help! Sorry again! I'm an evil person...

Send in reviews! If I get enough, I might even update later next week! And once again, I'm sorry this is so short.


	8. World is Mine

_**Chapter 8: World Is Mine**_

_Hey everyone! Did you miss me? Sorry about not updating in a while and how short this chapter is. I had a lot of trouble in school and some emotional/mental issues going on. But I'm back! This chapter would be a tad bit longer but I decided to give y'all an early Christmas present. Happy -insert the holiday your family celebrates here-!_

Liddell trudged through the slush and shivering as small snowflakes fell on her pale skin, melting as soon as they fell prey to her body heat. Loue hadn't turned into a bat yet and was following Liddell, just a tiny bit behind her while he watched to make sure she didn't fall. As if on cue Liddell slipped in a puddle of water and almost hit the ground. Loue reached out and caught her before she did, both of their faces were red from both the cold and embarrassment. He smirked through his embarrassment. "First day with the new feet?" He joked.

Liddell huffed and wriggled her way free. "I didn't fall. I was just telling the ground a secret." She responded.

"Sure you did." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Liddell crossed her arms and turned to face him. "That's it. I'm going to walk away and pretend I don't know you."

"So? I'll talk louder then." Loue smirked, "And hope you don't scream for help when I jump you."

"I will. Very loudly."

Loue only chuckled at this and continued walking. True to her word, Liddell was now several paces ahead. After what seemed like hours of fighting, exploring caves, gathering items, and solving puzzles, they finally reached the ice caverns to the entrance to the palace. Cautiously, Liddell stepped out on the ice and yelped when her foot went straight through it! Scrambling back to land, she clung to her vampire friend in fear and shivered from the cold.

He sighed, figuring that the ice would be melting. "It's okay, Liddell. The ice is rather thin so we'll have to be careful on our way across." He explained and turned into a bat. Liddell pouted, it wasn't fair that he could just fly over when she had to struggle to find solid patches.

Stepping out onto the thin sheet of ice, She used her umbrella to prod at the thawing lake. Liddell was able to make her way carefully over the frozen water. When she was halfway through, she prodded at a patch of ice and deemed it solid. However, when Liddell gingerly set her foot on the ice, she found herself falling right through it to her waist.

Liddell let out a shrill scream and flailed her arms wildly as she clawed at the frozen water surrounding her, only succeeding in breaking away more of the cold solid. She was vaguely aware of someone crying out her name in shock, but it was fuzzy to her ears. The cold swept over Liddell's thin frame and she found herself weakening rapidly. Her hair splayed out over the water's surface like a golden halo. A strong pair of arms grasped her weak body and lifted her away from the cold. Her eyes opened to see a blur of familiar silver hair. That was the last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness.

When Liddell came to, she found herself in a room decorated by what seemed like ice. "It's only decoration, the Princess doesn't have the power to keep ice inside the castle and not many of her guests would like the cold." A voice exclaimed. She jumped a bit, but relaxed when she saw it was only Loue.

He got into the bed beside her and closed his eyes. With her brain still not quite fully recovered, she found herself cuddling up to the older man.

Loue blinked in surprise, but welcomed her affection.

"You're weird." He laughed.

"Yes I am. And I'm loving every minute of it." Liddell commented quietly.

"Heh. You know who's weirder?" Loue asked.

"Kitty?" Liddell asked with a curious expression.

"Well, yes. But I'm also weird." He mumbled.

"Of course you are! You're a vampire that's been alive for over a thousand years! It's awesome and weird!" She gasped.

Loue chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. She snuggled up closer to her friend and buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes, feeling comforted by his body heat. Loue laughed, making Liddell's eyes snap open in surprise from the loud rumbling coming from his chest. She stared at him for a moment and blinked, then she yawned and closed her eyes again. Snuggling back into her original position.

"Sleepy time now?" He asked.

"Yes... Sleepy time." She whispered, her eyes not opening. He wrapped his arms around her fragile looking form and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Liddell." Was the last thing Liddell heard before she fell asleep.


End file.
